TK Always and Forever
by mykkila09
Summary: set during TURBO; just after the tournament. Kim reflects on her past and future with and without Tommy and has to make the decision of whether or not to fight or move on...better summary inside...


**Title: **TK Always and Forever  
><strong>Author: <strong>Mykkila09  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>1/1  
><strong>Settings: <strong>During TURBO, after Murianthesis. It's a bit AU.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>As everything settles down after the island, Kim finds herself thinking about her past with Tommy and her possible future without him. She talks to a few friends who encourage her to not let go, but she feels she should. Will she listen to her friends' advice or will she stick to her decision to leave Angel Grove, and Tommy, behind?  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> some Tommy/Kat but Tommy/Kim in the end...

**Story Word Count: **3971

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything; Power Rangers and all its affiliates belong—once again—to Haim Saban.

**A/N: **hey guys, this idea came to me when I was watching TV and the plot bunny wouldn't let me not write this down, so here it is...it's from Kim's POV—though in the third person...

_**Flashback  
><strong>__"talking on the phone"  
>'thinking'<em>

* * *

><p>She sighed as she leaned against the door, watching her former boyfriend in the ring. He, along with Jason and Adam were fighting to save the orphanage from being closed down. She watched as they fought and won, and while a part of her wanted to go down where the others were to congratulate them, she couldn't. She winced and felt tears in her eyes when she saw the hug shared by Tommy and Kat. Closing her brown eyes in sadness, she turned away from the scene and headed for the door. She couldn't stay there any longer.<p>

Once outside, she took a deep breath and wiped her remaining tears away. Looking back towards the door, she shook her head before deciding to go for a walk. She bypassed everyone as her thoughts drifted to her ex. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to let him go; he was the best thing that ever happened to her and she gave him up and for what? To make things easier for her? Because it was what she thought he wanted...she never should've let go, but she did and now, he had moved on and while she knew she should be happy, she wasn't.

She found a bench and sat down; she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her arms. Her brown hair flew around her as a breeze teased her skin and as her gaze drifted over the water, her memories came to the forefront of her mind.

She remembered when they first met;

_**She looked up at him. "You're new around here, aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah," Tommy smiled at her and she felt her heart rate increase. "I'm Tommy."**_

"_**Kimberly," she answered back and was unable to stop to stop the smile from forming on her face.**_

She remembered how nervous he had looked but how he had put his nervousness aside to come to her aide. That meeting was the biggest life changing moment in her life, even bigger than when Zordon had asked them to be rangers. From the minute she had looked into his eyes, she had known that he would be in her life.

"Things were so simpler back then," she mused softly to herself. "Us hanging out, just being together, fighting together..."

With a sigh, she got up from the bench and continued walking. Her thoughts then drifted to her future.

"What future?" she snorted to herself as she wrapped her arms around her torso. "Without Tommy, I can't see much of a future. My future looks pretty bleak without him and I really don't know how I'm going to do this."

Unintentionally, her thoughts drifted off to Tommy and Kat. She remembered the look in his eyes when he ran towards her after the match and how he had stopped her from hurting the blonde. She knew before she came back home that Tommy had moved on, but seeing it was a lot different. She never anticipated how much it would hurt to see them together, but it did and she knew no one was to blame but herself.

Did it hurt to know that he hadn't questioned the letter? Yes. Did it also hurt to know he had moved on so quickly with the Australian blonde? Yes. But she knew that as much as she wanted to blame her ex, she couldn't. She knew that Tommy would only want her happiness, and that that was why he hadn't come after her.

"I should be happy for him," her brows furrowed. "I should be glad that he had someone here for him; that he moved on and is happy." She sighed sadly. "So then, why aren't I?"

Shaking her head, she decided to head back to the hotel.

~...~

Later that night, as she stood on the balcony of her hotel room, she leaned against the railing and looked out at the dark sky. Memories played across her mind, but one that stuck out was when they had truly begun;

"_**They said back at the gym I'd find you here," she called out as she walked over to him.**_

"_**Yeah," Tommy nodded and smiled at her. "I like to practice outside sometimes, you know, smell the fresh air."**_

"_**We miss you," she said, silently cursing herself for not saying what she really wanted to say.**_

"_**Yeah," Tommy cocked his head to the side with a shy smile, almost as if he knew what she really wanted to say. "But you guys were a team long before I came along."**_

"_**I miss you," the words slipped out, but she didn't regret them.**_

_**Tommy smiled at her before he grabbed her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it before he looked down at their joined hands before looking back at her. He smiled again before he leaned towards her, capturing her lips in the sweetest kiss.**_

_**They pulled back and smiled at each other.**_

"_**I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Tommy confessed with a smile.**_

"_**Me too," she grinned, feeling extremely joyful and happy.**_

"Tommy and I were so happy together," she whispered to the wind. "It was the one thing I knew would last forever and yet...it ended so soon. Why did I let him go? _How_ could I let him go? Can I really move on from him?"

Thinking back on Tommy and Kat, she knew that even if she didn't want to, she'll have to.

Thunder rolled and she lifted her face to the sky; it had darkened to a grey colour and she could smell the rain in the air. She moved back into her room just seconds before the clouds opened up and the rain fell. The sound of the rain soothed her and she closed her eyes as another memory came to her;

_**She quickened her steps as she made her way to his house. She was worried about him since they had left the youth centre earlier today after having their picnic inside because of the rain; the sorrow in his eyes as he realized he wouldn't be a ranger anymore tore at her heart and she knew she needed to be with him to make sure he understood that everything would be ok and that she would always be there for him.**_

_**Walking up to the door, she knocked and few minutes later, it opened to reveal Melissa Oliver.**_

"_**Hi Mrs. Oliver," she smiled.**_

"_**Kimberly," Melissa smiled. "Hi sweetie. Come on in."**_

"_**Thanks," she said as she walked inside. "Is he in his room?"**_

"_**He's out back," Melissa nodded to the back yard.**_

"_**Alright," she nodded even as she made her way to the back door. "Thank you."**_

"_**You're welcome," Melissa smiled before heading into the kitchen.**_

_**When she got outside, she stopped and watched him. He was standing a few feet away, his hands clenched into fists at his side and his head tilted upwards, his gaze on the dark, grey sky. **_

_**She had always loved how the sky look just before it rained; to her it was one of the many, naturally, beautiful things that nature had to offer. But now, seeing Tommy looking so achingly sorrowful, it made that beauty even more so and she cherished the fact that she got to see him like this.**_

_**She took a step towards him and without her saying anything, he turned towards her. It didn't surprise her that he knew she was there as it always seemed as if they knew whenever the other was near. **_

"_**I had to come," her voice was soft as she slowly walked towards him.**_

"_**I know," Tommy nodded. "I'm glad you did, because I needed you to."**_

_**Nothing else needed to be said and she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him, sighing when his closed around her. As was always the case, being in his arms made her feel at peace and safe.**_

_**She pulled back to look into his eyes and she saw the tears that filled his own and spilled over onto his cheek. **_

"_**It's ok," she reached up a hand and cupped his cheek. "You can let go with me."**_

_**Tommy closed his eyes briefly before he opened them, his tears spilling over as a soft cry tore from his throat. She pulled him back into a hug and allowed him to cry on her shoulder and in that moment, listening to him cry, she knew that this was it; she had found her forever.**_

She opened her eyes, wondering why outside looked so blurry only to realize that she was crying once again. It seemed to be the only she was doing lately. Angrily, she wiped her tears and moved from the window over to the bed and threw herself on it.

"You need to stop this Kimberly," she scolded herself. "He's not yours anymore. You need to move on from him." She closed her eyes and turned on her side. "But how can I do that when I still love him? How can I move on when he still has my heart and always will? I don't know what to do..."

The ringing of the phone jarred her out of her musings and she blindly reached for it.

"Hello?"

"_Kimberly," a female voice sounded._

"Trini," she sat up straighter and wiped her tears.

"_How are you?" Trini asked._

"As good as can be," she answered as she settled more comfortably on the bed.

"_Have you seen him yet?" Trini asked_

"Yes," she sighed. "He looked happy. He's moved on with Kat and I have to accept that."

"_Do you really?" Trini questioned. It wasn't that she had anything against the blonde, despite the fact that she had never met her, but Kim was her best friend and making her happy was her number one priority. And from talking with Rocky, she knew that Tommy wasn't as happy as she made the others believe. "You still love him Kim."_

"I do," she smiled sadly. "And that's something that's never going to change."

"_Kim," Trini sighed. "I know you don't want to hurt Kat or anyone else, but if there's even the slightest chance that Tommy still loves you, and I know there is, then take it. The truth is Kim, Tommy has never been happier than when he was with you."_

"I don't know Tri," she looked out the window. "I don't know if I can just disrupt his life like that."

"_Have you even talked to him?" Trini asked, knowing full well her childhood friend didn't._

"No," she shook her head, forgetting for a second her friend couldn't see her. "I went to the tournament and after I saw him hugging her, I just left."

"_Think long and hard about this Kim," Trini started. "Can you really and truly imagine your life without Tommy? When you picture your future, can you do it without seeing him by your side? Tommy still loves you Kim. I spoke to Jase and he told me how Tommy ripped off his helmet to try and reach you and he told me that if he hadn't interfered, it would've worked. Now, what does that tell you? Does that sound like he's over you or that he's truly moved on?"_

She became silent as she pondered her friend's words; it was true that when she was evil and Tommy had taken his helmet off to reach her, she had felt something. Deep inside her, she had felt the love and concern that he was projecting and she had been starting to give into it when Jason had stopped him. It was because of that that Lerigot had been able to successfully cast his spell on her to remove Maligore's evil.

"_And let's not forget how Tommy reacted when he saw that you were kidnapped," Trini continued. "According to Jason who's relaying what Adam told him in confidence, Tommy was devastated when he saw you on that screen. He could barely function and let's not forget when he thought that one of those decoy bodies was yours. Kim, all of that points to one thing, Tommy still is and will always be in love with you." Trini sighed. "However, you are my best friend and my sister and you know I love you; just like I know that there's no one—not even Jase—who knows Tommy better than you. So, if you wholeheartedly believe that Tommy really is over you and that you can have a very happy future without him, then I will stand by you."_

"Tri," she started. "I..."

"_I know sis," Trini smiled. "Just...do me a favour, before you make any decisions with regards to moving on, just think about it. Make sure that it's what you really want. Life is short sis, especially with what we do, or used to do, and if you believe, even for a tiny minute, that you and Tommy still have a chance, then take it. At least this way, if you take the chance, you'll know one way or another; you'll finally know if he still wants to be with you or if he really has moved on."_

"Ok," she nodded. "I'll think about it."

"_Good," Trini laughed. "That's all I ask. Well, I have to go; talking with you as worn me out and I still have a few things I need to do today."_

"Alright Tri," she smiled. "I'll let you go. I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"_Love you too sis," Trini smiled. "Bye."_

"Bye," she said before she hung up the phone. She fell back against her pillow, her gaze on the ceiling, as she thought on what Trini had said.

"I'll think about it," She mumbled before she rolled over, pulling the covers up over her, intent on going to sleep. She was out in minutes.

~...~

A few days after her talk with Trini, she was walking through the park once more. She hadn't spoken to anyone except for Rocky and Jason. The former had shown up at her hotel room, crutches and all, and had been stubborn about talking to her. He had told her basically the same things that Trini did, but had added something else; he had told her that Kat, to him at least, was a bit relieved that she wasn't around and that Tommy had seemed a bit down that he hadn't seen her. After that, their talk had turned to Aisha and his not being a ranger anymore.

Jason had spoken to her about everything except her and Tommy as they had already done that months before.

So now, she was thinking over everything they had told her as she tried to come to a decision. She had done exactly what Trini had said and had tried to picture her life without him being next to her and she couldn't do it; whenever she pictured her wedding day, he was always the groom and the thought of him being someone else's groom sent a deep pain through her soul.

She was just a short walk from her and Tommy's spot when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Kimberly, sweetie," Melissa's voice sounded. "It's Melissa."_

"Hi Mrs. Oliver," she smiled. No matter what had happened between her and Tommy, the woman had still remained kind to her. "How are you? Is everything ok?"

"_I'm fine sweetie," Melissa smiled. "And everything's good. I actually called to tell you we're having a small get together at our house. The others are going to be there and I want you to be there as well."_

"Mrs. Oliver," she started.

"_I know about your issues with everyone," Melissa cut her off, "my son included, but I want to see you. You've been in Angel Grove for almost a week now and I still haven't set sights on your face."_

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly. "Alright, I'll be there."

"_I'll see you tonight then," Melissa grinned. "Love you sweetie and I'll see you then."_

"Love you too," she smiled before she hung up. "What am I thinking? I can't go...but she's expecting me to show up now. My life is so complicated and such a mess."

She continued on her walk, her gaze taking in all the couples. _'I still love him, no doubt about that, but how can I put myself out there after hurting him like I did? He's happy, I've seen it, and I can't ruin that. But...what if he still does love me? Shouldn't I at least try and see what would happen?'_

She had just convinced herself to do exactly that when she saw something that changed her mind. Standing a distance away, she saw a couple; even from where she was, she recognized them. It was Kat and Tommy. With a heavy heart, she watched as Tommy wrapped his arms around Kat, pulling the blonde into his chest. Tears in her eyes, she watched the smiles on their faces as Kat pressed a quick kiss to Tommy's cheek.

'_He's moved on,' _she whispered in her mind. _'It's really over. I have to let him go...let him move on and do the same as well, no matter how much it hurts.'_

Decision made, she took a deep breath, willing the tears away before turning to head back to the hotel.

~...~

That night, as she made her way to the Oliver household, she thought on the decision she had made earlier in the day. Her bags were packed as she planned to leave for Florida early tomorrow morning; tonight was her goodbye.

Jason had offered to give her a ride, but she declined as she had wanted to walk and think.

As she walked, she thought on how she would live her life with Tommy being with her no longer an option. It was hard, she knew, but she was going to do it. Shaking out of her thoughts, she realized that she was already in front of the Olivers' door. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she knocked a few times.

"Kimberly," Melissa opened the door and smiled down at the brunette.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver," she smiled at her.

"Come on it," Melissa stepped back. "I'm so glad you came."

"So am I," she nodded as she walked into the house. "Is everyone here?"

"They're in the backyard," Melissa told her as she walked with her. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," she tucked a strand of hair behind her hair as she answered. "Florida's ok, I missed home really bad though, so I was glad I got the chance to come back...even if it is for such a short time."

"Kimberly," Melissa turned to the girl at her words. She had seen her son these past few days and knew that he was confused about what to do; she knew that he was still in love with the petite brunette in front of her, but his sense of nobility was strong and he didn't want to hurt Kat. But what he didn't seem to realize is that when it came to matters of the heart, everything else goes, including logic and reason.

"I'm really glad you invited me," she smiled and stopped whatever the older woman was going to say.

"Are you going to say goodbye?" Melissa sighed, knowing nothing she said would change the girl's mind, no matter how much she would like to. She knew that her son and Kim belonged together and everyone but them could see it right now. She suspected that Kat herself knew that things between Tommy and Kim were far from over. Tommy had been miserable since Kim came back to town and him not being able to see her or talk to her had increased it.

"I'm not sure I have the strength to do it," she said sadly. "At least not face to face, but I'm going to have to. Things have changed, and it's time I moved on, there's nothing left me for here."

"I don't believe that," Melissa said, "but I will stand by your decision."

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully. "Maybe I'll see you before I leave."

"Alright," Melissa nodded and watched as Kim walked away. She knew there was no way Kim would be able to leave once she saw Tommy and when he saw her, her son wouldn't be able to let the girl go for a second time.

~...~

As she walked away from Melissa, she couldn't help but to wonder if she had made the right decision to show up tonight. Sure, Rocky and Jason had begged her to come, but she had had no intention of doing so...that is, until Melissa had called her and she had always been willing to do what the woman wanted.

She stopped in front of the door, and closed her eyes briefly before opening them and opening the door. As she stepped out on the back porch, she saw the others standing around the backyard along with Tommy's dad James; Kat was sitting on one of the benches with Tanya, while Jason and Justin played football and Rocky was sitting in a chair, but it was Tommy who captured her attention and a sense of déjà vu took her over.

He was standing slightly off from the others, his hands at his sides and his head tipped upwards. She followed his gaze and noticed that like last time, the sky was a dark grey with a slight breeze. She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at him and she could feel every single decision she had made crumble. Suddenly, she wasn't too sure about what she was going to do. She took a step towards him and was barely aware of the smiles that Jason and Rocky gave her or the apprehensive looks she was getting from Tanya and Adam or the way Kat was looking from her to Tommy; she only had eyes for him.

As if he sensed she was there, he turned his head towards her and everything stopped; unlike last time, there were no tears in his eyes, there was only relief, hope and love. Looking into his eyes, she suddenly found the answer; there was no way she could let him go or move on. He was in her heart and always will be. Looking into his eyes, she saw what she did that night, her forever.

Without saying anything, she took off towards him as he moved towards her. They met and her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist as their lips met in a kiss that was reminiscent of the first kiss they shared.

They pulled back after a few seconds, ignoring the gasps from everyone around them as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I missed you," Tommy whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

Her tears spilled over as she heard what he was and wasn't saying in those words, the ones that started them as a couple. She smiled before she leaned up to capture his lips once more, both barely aware of the shocked looks from Tanya, Kat and Adam, the confused look from Justin and the happy looks from Jason, Rocky, James and Melissa.

They both knew that they had to talk about things—the letter, Kat—but, all that would have to wait. Right now, all they cared about was being in each other's arms once more and neither had any intention of letting the other go. They were together, for good this time, and nothing was going to change that. They knew beyond a doubt that they were meant to be; always and forever...everything else will work itself out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **and there it was; a way T: APRM could have ended. I hope you guys liked it, so review and let me know if you did. Oh, and I didn't plan on doing a sequel for this...anyways...review please...

Kila


End file.
